What is love
by Harukishi
Summary: Hinata cherche une réponse à sa question, Qu'est-ce-que l'amour ? One shot.


Un petit Os écrit il y a quelque temps.

Hinata part à la recherche d'une réponse à sa question, _Qu'est-ce-que l'amour ?_

* * *

 **What is love ?**

« **Comment définiriez-vous l'amour ?**  
 **\- En voilà une foutue question idiote ...** »

Tsunade la regardait avachie dans le fond de son fauteuil, un nombre incroyable et incalculable de dossiers surplombaient son bureau, elle ne semblait absolument pas s'en préoccuper. Tsunade était vraiment fainéante. Tout le monde savait qu'elle aurait préféré passer ses journées à jouer à des jeux d'argents et à boire de l'alcool au lieu d'être Hokage. Mais elle devait faire ce travail qu'elle avait accepté.

Du coin de l'œil, Godaime observa la personne qu'elle craignait le plus; Shizune. La colère de celle-ci pouvait se révéler effrayante. Elle se tenait debout à côté de son bureau dos à la fenêtre, Tonton, le petit cochon, endormit dans ses bras. Shizune l'observait sévèrement, lui indiquant clairement le mécontentement que lui provoquait son comportement.

Tsunade se vida les poumons dans un long soupir et entreprit la contemplation de ce plafond qu'elle connaissait si bien.

Cette foutue question posée par cette jeune ninja l'avait perturbé. Elle n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner.

« **Tsunade-sama ?** »

La concernée tourna sa tête vers Shizune qui semblait l'invité à dire quelque chose pour se débarrasser de la jeune kunoichi. Shizune lui cassait les pieds, c'était clairement visible sur le visage de la blonde. Tsunade soupira à nouveau tout en se redressant légèrement, elle s'accouda sur son bureau, les yeux posés sur la jeune Hyuga qui avait posé cette étrange question.

« **Je n'ai absolument pas le temps pour ça. Va donc poser cette question à ceux qui auront le temps de te répondre.** »

Hinata lui sourit, et s'éclipsa du bureau le plus discrètement possible. Après avoir refermer la porte elle put entendre la voix de Shizune s'élever. Elle commençait à râler sur Tsunade, lui priant de se mette au travail . Elle ne put réprimer un rire.

Maintenant il fallait qu'elle aille réaliser son enquête.

 _Qu'est-ce que l'amour_ ? Elle avait vraiment besoin de la réponse à cette question, il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

Les rues de Konoha étaient remplis de monde, mais elle ne croisait personne à qui elle pouvait poser cette question. Il fallait qu'elle aille voir ses amis, par qui pouvait-elle commencer ?

Ses grand yeux scrutaient la foule à la recherche du moindre visage connu.

On la retint par l'épaule. Elle se retourna, son amie Ino la regardait joyeuse comme à son habitude. Vêtue de ses habits violets habituels, elle semblait revenir d'une mission difficile. Les traits de son visage étaient tiré par la fatigue, elle avait des traces de terre et de poussière sur elle, ses cheveux étaient mal coiffé contrairement à d'habitude, elle qui était connu pour prendre grand soin de sa belle chevelure doré .

Elle se sourirent, puis elle lui posa sa question. Ino lui donnerait sûrement une bonne réponse. L'amour était un sujet que la jeune Yamanaka maitrisait.

« **Ce qu'est l'amour pour moi ?** »

Elle haussa les épaules, leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu, les mains posées sur les hanches, son visage s'éclaircit, ses yeux bleus brillaient sous le soleil.

« **C'est quand quelqu'un nous fait sentir l'estomac noué, mais tout léger en même temps. Et qu'on as mal au joue à force de sourire. On sourit tellement que les autres croient qu'on as un problème.** »

Elle se tortillait tout en faisait voltiger sa queue de cheval blonde dans son dos. Le sourire au lèvres elle semblait heureuse. Elle pensait à cet amour qu'elle ressentait pour son homme. Ce bel homme qu'elle connaissait maintenant de nombreuse année. Il l'énervait, mais la comblait également. Shikamaru la rendait vraiment très heureuse. Ce rendant compte du regard intense que posait sur elle son amie, Ino laissa retomber sa joie.

« **Et c'est aussi le sexe. Tout les jours, sans arrêt, jusqu'à ne plus marcher droit et ne plus tenir debout.** »

La Yamanaka explosa de rire en voyant sa réaction et après lui avoir donné une tape dans le dos continua sa route.

Cette réponse ne l'avait pas totalement satisfaite. Comment pouvait-elle comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait si personne ne lui donnait de réponse sérieuse. Elle souffla en remettant ses douces mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle connaissait une personne qui lui donnerait une réponse sérieuse.

Elle arrivait devant l'hôpital de Konoha, ici elle savait qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un qui lui donnerait une réponse utile; Sakura. Sakura était remplie d'amour. Elle aimait depuis qu'elle était enfant. Elle comprenait ce que c'était. La brune accéléra le pas, il fallait qu'elle ait sa réponse rapidement pour ne pas rater son rendez-vous.

Il y avait plein de monde, l'hôpital grouillais toujours je monde. Elle soupira, comment allait-elle pouvoir retrouver la rose. Celle-ci devait sûrement être en plein travail, elle ne voulait pas la déranger. Elle déambulait maintenant dans les couloirs, à la recherche du moindre signe qui lui montrerais la présence de la Haruno. Mais elle semblait introuvable. Elle commençait à perdre espoir quand elle reconnu la voix de quelqu'un qui l'appelait. Ce n'était pas la personne qu'elle cherchait, mais peut-être qu'il pourrait l'aider. Elle entra doucement dans la chambre d'où venait la voix de son ami. Il était assis au chevet de son coéquipier qui était lui dans état qui ne semblait pas trop deux lui souriait. Shikamaru et Choji donnaient généralement de bon conseil. Bien qu'ils soient des hommes ils pourraient sûrement lui donner une bonne intéressante.

« **Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu es venu voir quelqu'un ?** »

Shikamaru lui parlait de son habituel ton calme, les bras accoudé sur le lit de son ami. Il semblait encore plus fatigué que Ino. Leur mission avait du vraiment être difficile. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle cherchait Sakura. Qu'elle avait besoin de lui demander quelque chose. Shikamaru soupira.

« **Je vais la chercher, reste ici**. »

Elle le regarda partir, puis s'installa à sa place à coté de Choji. Il lui expliqua qu'il était allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital à cause d'une des pilules du clan Akimichi. Il riait, et semblait allez bien, elle se risqua alors à le lui demander. Il la regarda surprise, puis le sourire au lèvres la regarda avec des yeux pétillants.

« **C'est comme entrer dans un bain qui serait rempli de pouding chaud au chocolat à la place de l'eau. Il y a un éclairage tamisé et cinq jolies filles qui nous font un massage. Et en plus avec des chips**. »

Le sourire au lèvres il ferma les yeux, sûrement pour imaginer la scène qu'il venait de décrire. Elle soupira et se leva pour sortir de la chambre. Elle regrettait de le lui avoir demandé. Elle espérait vraiment que Shikamaru reviennent vite avec Sakura.

Elle attendait dans le couloir, adossé contre le mur tout juste à côté de la porte de la chambre qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Choji c'était endormi, et ses ronflements résonnait jusque dans le couloir. Elle avait fermer la porte pour les atténuer mais même comme ça le bruit restait fort. Elle laissa sa tête retombé contre la paroi, Shikamaru n'était toujours pas revenu et elle commençait vraiment à s'impatienter.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, malgré l'important bruit que faisait l'endormi. Elle se redressa croyant qu'il s'agissait du Nara. Elle était déçu. Il ne s'agissait que du coéquipier de son cousin. Il avançait en équilibre sur les mains, sûrement encore en train de faire un stupide défit. Rock Lee avait le don pour l'exaspérer. Il était très gentil, mais pouvait se révéler vraiment très embêtant. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur, exerça une pression sur ses mains et en un saut se retrouva sur ses pieds. Le sourire au lèvre il la regarda, la saluant de son habituelle geste de pouce levé vers le haut.

« **Je suis venu pour impressionner Sakura. Qui est en train de ronfler ?**

 **Choji.** »

Il rigolait, se moquant du pauvre Akimichi. Elle l'écoutait parler, il parlait vraiment beaucoup. Son esprit joyeux était quand même contagieux. Elle ne pouvait se retenir de sourire à force de le voir rire et sourire. Lui aussi était venu pour Sakura.

Lee était amoureux de Sakura depuis la première fois que leurs regards c'était croiser. Il n'avait jamais cesser de tenter la séduire. Elle refusait ses avances mais il n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Rock Lee était une personne avec énormément de volonté , qui arrivait à faire et à avoir presque tout ce qu'il voulait.

Elle le regarda. Il aimait la Haruno, peut-être que lui pourrait lui donner une réponse. Elle lui posa la question alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se remettre en équilibre. Il se tourna vers elle plein d'entrain.

« **L'amour c'est la lumière! L'acceptation !** » Il serra le poing. « **C'est le feu de la passion.** »

Ses yeux étaient maintenant enflammées, remplis de passion et de fougue. La fougue animait Rock Lee, comme son sensei il croyait que c'était l'amour et la passion qui donnait la force à un homme.

Elle le regarda se hisser sur les mains pleins d'énergie, il semblait si revigoré qu'elle en était vraiment très surprise. Il s'en alla en un coup de vent comme poussé par une force invisible.

Elle se laissa retombé contre le mur. Il ne lui avait donné une réponse satisfaisante. Elle attendait plus. _Qu'est ce que l'amour ?_ Pourquoi personne ne lui donnait de réponse nette et précise.

Le temps passait vraiment lentement quand on attendais impatiemment quelque chose. Elle c'était laisser tomber sur le sol, bercer par le son de Choji qui dormait. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir ça faisait combien de temps que le Nara était parti. Il l'avait certainement oublié.

Elle se releva difficilement. Elle chercherait Sakura par ses propres moyens. Elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le fasse attendre trop longtemps. Alors qu'elle étirait ses muscles, prête à partir de nouveau à la recherche de la Haruno, elle l'aperçut au bout du couloir suivie de près par Shikamaru. Il ne l'avait pas oublié.

Ils s'avancèrent jusqu'à elle. Le visage de Sakura était fermé et dur, son travail devait lui donner beaucoup de fil à retordre. Shikamaru lui sourit, puis entra dans la chambre de Choji en refermant la porte derrière lui. Elles l'entendirent réveiller son ami, elles se fixaient.

Sakura semblait attendre qu'elle lui pose sa question. Elle se lança. Ses quelques mots sortaient maintenant naturellement de sa bouche.

Le visage de la rose s'adoucit, elle serra son bloc note contre la poitrine, le sourire au lèvre.

« **Tu me connais !** »

Son visage se tortillait sous plusieurs différents et étranges sourires. Elle la regardait pressée de l'entendre dire sa réponse.

« **J'ai tant de choses à dire à propose de l'amour. . .** »

Son sourire s'effaça, ses yeux s'assombrirent, la lueur que son visage avait émis quelques secondes auparavant avait disparu.

« **Mais je n'ai pas le temps maintenant**. »

Elle regarda la Haruno entrer dans la chambre où se trouvait Shikamaru et Choji. Donc finalement Sakura ne savait pas elle non plus ce qu'était l'amour. Elle ne savait pas lui donner de réponse. Elle soupira. Sakura était pourtant en couple. Il était clair que Sai, était bizarre, mais Sakura l'aimait. Enfin c'est ce que elle pensait. Ce n'était peu être pas le cas.

Qui pourrait lui répondre maintenant ? Elle se retrouvait presque au point de départ. Ino lui avait donné une réponse passable, mais cela ne la satisfaisait pas.

Elle déambulait maintenant vers son point de rendez-vous. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Il faudrait qu'elle trouve d'autre personne qui lui répondrait.

Les pieds lent elle ne regardait pas devant elle, les yeux rivé vers les quelques nuages blanc qui ornait le ciel bleu. Elle se heurta contre quelqu'un qui ne regardait également pas sa route. Elle faillit tombé mais réussi à se retenir, tout comme la personne qui se trouvait devant elle. Tenten avait cependant laisser tomber tout le contenu de son sac. Sur le sol étaient rependu un immense nombre d'armes différentes. La kunoichi soupira puis un à un commença à les ramasser et à les mettre dans son grand sac. Elle se baissa pour l'aider. En silence les deux filles se concentrèrent pour ne pas se laisser en les ramassant.

« **Merci de m'avoir aider**. »

Elle lui sourit, alors que celle-ci reprenait sa route les bras vraiment très chargé. Puis elle se retourna en criant la question qui trottait dans sa tête depuis le début de la journée.

Tenten se retourna surprise. Elle s'avança vers elle et posa son sac au sol. Elle se gratta la tête, ses joues avait rosie et elle semblait un peu embarrassée.

« **Pour moi l'amour c'est se relaxer ensemble. Passez du bon temps, parler, se raconter des blagues idiotes**. »

Elle marqua une pause en laissant retombé les bras le long de son corps.

« **Et c'est vouloir ne jamais s'endormir, parce-qu'alors on serait sans l'autre pendant une minute et on ne veux pas ça.** »

Elle la regardait surprise. Elle trouvait sa définition surprenante et belle.

Tenten lui sourit puis repris son sac en faisant demi-tour. La jolie brune venait de lui donner une définition vraiment très sympathique, mais elle avait besoin de plus.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle cherchait. Ce n'était pas encore assez.

Elle arrivait maintenant bientôt à son lieu de rendez-vous. La prison de Konoha. Elle lui avait promis d'y venir tout les jours et elle ne comptait pas rompre sa promesse. Elle c'était appliqué durant les derniers mois à y venir toujours au moins une fois dans la journée.

Elle soupira, elle ralentissait au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de la porte. Il n'y avait plus rien qui pouvait l'empêcher d'y entrer, Son cœur était lourd, et son ventre noué. Il allait lui demandé sa réponse et elle n'avait toujours pas trouver de réponse à sa question. Ses mains restaient posé sur le bois chaud de la porte qui menait aux cachots. Elle sentais le regard des gardes posé sur elle. Elle les connaissait tous et ils la connaissaient également. Ils ne lui imposaient même plus la fouille corporelle, qui était censé être obligatoire.

Soudain, elle sentit quelque chose dans le dos. On était en trait de lui tapoter sur l'épaule. Elle se tourna doucement. Ses coéquipiers se trouvaient devant elle. Joyeux. Kiba, Shino et Akamaru l'observaient, la scrutaient. Ils savaient toujours ou la trouver grâce au insectes que Shino posa sur elle. Il avait cette étrange manie de leur demander de la suivre partout.

« **Tu retournes encore le voir ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- On t'attend ici si tu veux. »**

Elle sentait sous les lunettes noires de l'Aburame son regard protecteur et inquiet.

Cela faisaient plusieurs mois que ses coéquipiers lui demandaient de ne pas revenir le voir, ils n'avaient pas confiance en lui. Elle savait qu'ils voulaient uniquement la protéger, ils s'inquiétaient et elle les remerciait pour cela. Mais elle aimait y aller, et elle aimait le voir.

Aujourd'hui était cependant différent. Son anxiété était vraiment très forte. Akamaru vint se frotter contre ses jambes et elle lui caressa doucement le poils, même lui sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il voulait la réconforter.

Prenant alors son courage à deux mains elle se retourna vers cette porte en bois, cette fois décider à la pousser. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement strident, elle les regarda du coin de l'oeil une dernière fois.

Sa journée lui revint alors en mémoire et elle sentit sa question lui brûler les lèvres. Elle baissa les yeux légèrement embarrassé par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur demander. Elle inspira puis la posa de sa faible voix.

Kiba et Shino la regardèrent surpris. Le visage de Kiba semblait s'être figé. Shino s'avança alors doucement vers elle et posa sa mains sur son épaule.

« **L'amour hein ? »**

Malgré ses lunettes elle le sentit fermer les yeux. Qu'est ce que Shino pouvait bien connaitre à l'amour, il ne semblait absolument pas intéresser à autre chose que ses insectes.

« **C'est une douleur. Une douleur atroce. Une douleur qu'on veut ressentir encore et encore. C'est ça l'amour Hinata. »**

Kiba sortit alors de son état de choc, regarda Shino surpris, puis le poussa violemment pour le faire reculer et pour pouvoir se positionner devant la jeune fille.

« **Ne l'écoute pas. L'amour ce n'est pas ça. »**

Akamaru aboyait après chacune de ses phrases.

« **L'amour c'est compliqué. »**

Comme à son habitude il parlait en bougeant dans tout les sens, de manière théatrale, sous les yeux de ses amis.

« **L'amour c'est comme si on devenait d'avantage soi-même. Ce qui est normalement … »**

Akamaru compléta sa phrase en aboyant, Kiba acquiesçait ses paroles, que lui seul avait compris.

« **Mais, ça va parce-que la personne, qui qu'elle soit, elle choisit d'être là malgré tout... Malgré nos bizarrerie. Peu importe ce qu'on cache de bon ou de mauvais. Soudainement, tout vas bien. On n'as plus l'impression d'être étrange. »**

Hinata baissa les yeux vers le sol pour cacher son soupir. Elle n'avait absolument rien compris à ce que lui avait dit l'Inuzuka. Elle leur sourit et passa finalement par la porte qu'elle avait eu tant de mal à passer. Elle essaierais de trouver la réponse au moment venu.

Les parois étaient creuser dans la roche, elle étaient humide, et froide, l'ambiance était très sombre. La prison de Konoha était un lieu assez effrayant, mais elle était habitué à y venir. La première fois ça avait été beaucoup plus dur, et beaucoup plus stressant. Hinata serra ses mains contre sa poitrine quand un cris résonna entre les parois. Ces choses là étaient courante, bien que le nombre de prisonnier soit vraiment faible. La majorité des cellules étaient vide, à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant, la même question lui revenait toujours en tête. Pourquoi avait-il été enfermer dans la cellule la plus éloigné et reculé de la prison ? Il c'était laisser capturer, donc il ne s'enfuirait pas.

Ses pas résonnait de plus en plus, elle s'enfonçait dans la montagne. Elle brisait le silence qui régnait dans ces lieux. Le couloir se resserra, et les barreau de la cage se dessinèrent finalement devant elle. Hinata déposa délicatement sa torche dans l'endroit prévu à cette effet, et s'avança jusqu'à attraper un barreau de fer dans sa main. Elle aperçut son ombre dans le fond de la cellule. Cette cellule qui lui fait tant penser à une cage. Il bougea, il se leva et s'avançait dans l'obscurité. Son regard perçant surgit finalement dans la lumière, et elle lui sourit heureuse de le voir. Il posa sa mains juste au dessus de la sienne, prenant le soin de l'effleurer. Il cherchait le contact physique, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

« J **e commençait à croire de tu ne viendrais pas.** »

Sa voix était douce et triste. Il semblait encore plus anéanti que la dernière fois qu'elle était venu. Et ça ne faisait qu'une journée.

Sasuke Uchiha, était emprisonné dans les cachots de Konoha depuis maintenant plusieurs mois, elle ne les comptait même plus. Tout avait commencé avec une simple mission. Après sa rédition, il avait fallu assurer la sécurité de la prison, vérifier qu'il ne s'échappe. A cause ou grâce à son byakugan elle avait été recruté pour le surveiller. Elle c'était ensuite porté volontaire pour lui apporter ses repas. Il avait engagé la conversation. Il avait juste voulu briser sa solitude. Ils avaient commencé à discuter ensemble tout les jours, parfois même durant plusieurs heures. Mais malheureusement sa mission c'était fini, l'Hokage l'avait rappeler pour qu'elle fasse des missions avec Kiba et Shino. Elle lui avait alors promis de venir le voir. Et c'est ce qu'elle faisait. Elle lui avait promis de venir le voir jusqu'à ce que son jugement soit fait. Ce qui semblait de plus en plus long, le jugement ne semblait jamais venir, ils ne savaient pas combien de temps cela durerait.

Sasuke qui ne savait ce que chaque jour lui réservait c'était lancé. Hier avant qu'elle parte, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, et lui avait demander qu'elle lui réponde. Sasuke Uchiha, l'aimait. Mais elle, elle ne savait pas vraiment si elle l'aimait comme il le souhaitais. Elle c'était déjà tromper par le passé. Elle avait confondu admiration et amour, maintenant elle était perdue. Elle ne savait pas si ce qu'elle ressentait était vraiment de l'amour. Et personne n'avait sut lui donner une réponse satisfaisante.

 **« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »**

Sasuke c'était rapproché le plus, il était presque collé contre les barreaux de sa cellule. Elle en fit de même. Ils étaient vraiment très proches l'un de l'autre, se touchant presque, mais les barreaux étaient pour leur rappeler qu'ils étaient séparé. Cette situation était très difficile pour la Hyuga qui voulait le voir libre. qui souhaitais de tout son coeur qu'il puisse sortir de sa cage. Elle savait bien qu'il n'était pas mauvais, il avait simplement voulu se repentir de ses fautes. Elle plongea ses pupilles dans celle de l'Uchiha qui était si différente des siennes.

« **Pas vraiment, j'ai passé la journée à interroger les gens, je leur demandais leur définition de l'amour.**

 **\- A cause de ce que je t'ai dit hier ?**

 **\- Oui. »**

Sasuke attrapa le menton de la Hyuga pour maintenir son visage tourner vers le sien. L'espace entre les barreaux était mince, mais il pouvait y passer le bras.

« **Pourquoi tu ne me le demande pas à moi ?** »

Hinata savait maintenant que de toute façon personne ne lui donnerais une définition qui expliquerais clairement ce qu'elle ressentait. Personne n'avait eu la bonne réponse à sa question. Elle ne perdrait donc rien à en entendre une nouvelle

« **Qu'est ce que l'amour pour toi, Sasuke ?**

 **\- C'est comme rentré chez soit après un long voyage. C'est ça pour moi l'amour. C'est comme rentrer chez soit. C'est ce que je ressent quand je suis avec toi. Je suis à ma place. »**

Hinata sourit, elle c'était trompé. Quelqu'un avait su lui dire exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre. C'est comme si elle avait toujours ce qu'elle ressentait. Il avait réussi à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments qu'elle avait eu du mal à comprendre

« **Pourquoi tu souris bêtement comme ça ? »**

Ino ne lui avait pas mentit, l'amour nous faisait bien sourire de manière stupide.*

« **Tu viens de me donner la réponse que j'ai cherché toute la journée.**

 **\- Vraiment ? »**

Sasuke esquissa un sourire. Hinata passa à son tour le bras à travers les barreaux et toucha du bout de ses doigts le visage de l'Uchiha. Sasuke se pencha un peu et réussi en se collant contre les barreaux à déposer un baiser sur les douces lèvres de la Hyuga qui c'était elle aussi collé le plus possible contre les longues barres qui les séparaient.

 **Fin .**

* * *

.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu.


End file.
